This Divergent story!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but if you like Lemons and drama then this fanfiction is for you! Lemons: Tris X Tobias- in upcoming chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow dauntless!:P This fanfiction takes place when Tris passes final initiation, and there is no war! (Cause no one likes war.) No one has died, including Al- he passed initiation and rated M. For lemons!:PP Of course! I hope you like it and leave a review telling me what you think!;D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to my alarm clock beeping, its the first day in my new apartment since I passed initiation and I have to meet Christina at breakfast at a certain time or she will get mad. I get up out of bed and brush my teeth, my hair, and get dressed. I put a little bit of makeup on and head to the door to go to breakfast. I open the door and I see Tobias standing there- my boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful, I was fixing to knock but you opened the door." He says smiling. My stomach just got butterflies because he called me beautiful.

"Yeah I'm fixing to go to breakfast, you want to go with me?" I ask him. He smiles a little.

"You know I want to." He says. I smile and walk out of my apartment. He wraps his hand around mine and I wrap my hand around his.

"Do you think we should tell Christina and Will about us dating? They might get the wrong idea that I was only dating you for my scores to get higher in training." I say.

"Its fine as long as they understand that you weren't." Tobias says. "Besides I've already told Uriah and Zeke and they understand."

"Oh okay." I say.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How much do you love me?" He asks.

"More than dauntless cake." I say giggling. He laughs a little and kisses me on the lips.

"I'm taking that as you love me more than anything." He says, smiling.

"Of course I do." I reply.

I smile and continue to walk with him to the cafeteria.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris sit down with Christina and Will at the cafeteria table and start to talk.

"Hey so there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys." Tris says.

"What is it?" Christina asks.

"Me and four have sort of been dating but its not because of the reason you think, I swear." Tris replies.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I told you Will I knew that there was something going on between them!" Christina says almost yelling at Will.

"So how long have you and Tris been dating?" Will asks.

"Since about the second stage of initiation." I say.

"I knew it!" Christina says. "In your face Will!" Will just sits there looking annoyed.

"Have you told Caleb about you and Four?" Christina asks.

"No and I have a feeling I probably shouldn't." Tris says.

"Oh okay, Four does any of your family know?" Christina asks. I think about it, there is no way in hell I am ever telling my father that me and Tris are dating. He'd probably try to get to know Tris and then end up hurting her or something.

"No." I say. "I'm not really close with my family."

"Cool so anyways are you guys going to the party tonight?" Christina asks.

"What party?" Tris asks.

"The party that Uriah's throwing."

"We hadn't really planned on going-"

"Okay great your going!" Christina blurts out at Tris. Tris just looks at me and I smile a little.

"I guess we could go." I say.

"Okay." Tris says.

"Yay! I'll see you guys tonight then!" Christina says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast and me and Four spending the whole day together, I went back to my apartment to get ready. I put on a black dress that was a little above the knee and it was strapless. I put on some black high heels and curled my hair and put some makeup on.

I heard a knock on my door and went to go get it. There stood the most handsomest man I had ever seen, Tobias.

"You look beautiful." He says, smiling. He hugs me and I hug him back, breathing in his scent.

"You ready to go to the party?" He asks me. I look up at him and kiss him on the lips.

"Now I am." I say. He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist as we walk to the party.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We walk into Uriah's apartment and see lots of people we know. There are beers piled up all on a table and I see Tobias instantly look at it.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." He says. "I'll be back in a second. Don't let any guys talk to you or tell them I'll hurt them." I smile and he smiles too as he walks over to the beers.

I feel someone grab my arm tightly and turn around to see Christina.

"Yay! You made it!"

"Yup. Where's Will?" I ask.

"Oh he's getting drunk, like usual." Christina says in an annoyed voice.

I laugh a little and Christina smiles.

"So where's Four?" Christina asks.

"Oh he went to go get a beer, like usual." I say giggling. Christina smiles and then spots someone across the room.

"Okay well I gotta go, talk to you later!" She says as she runs over to that other person.

I feel two large hands on my hips and realize that its Tobias. I turn around and he stands there, smiling.

"Did any guys try to pick up on you?" Four asks. I laugh a little and look up at him. Out of nowhere Uriah comes in between us and starts to talk.

"Hey you guys! Are you gonna play truth or dare?" He asks excitedly.

"No I think me and Tris are just gonna hang around." Tobias says.

"Oh I see! You just don't want Tris to strip!" Uriah says laughing a little.

"Uh... What?" I ask him. What does he mean by strip? And who exactly would I be stripping for?

"Whenever you play truth or dare, if you don't do the dare or the truth, then you have to take an article of clothing off." Tobias says.

"Shoes don't count." Uriah says. "So are you gonna play Tris?"

I just look at Tobias. He knows one of my fears is intimacy so he knows I would have just trouble stripping in front of someone.

"Tris isn't playing." Tobias says to Uriah.

"Fine you guys are pansycakes." Uriah says walking away.

"Thank you." I said to Tobias. He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Four had talked to all of our friends, hung out a while and go tired, we left the party. We were walking home holding hands when I see Tobias become completely still. His face looked terrified and his body was frozen, like he wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

I look over to where he's looking at and see Marcus walking off of an elevator. What the hell is he doing here?

"Its okay. I'm here." I say quietly. Tobias nods a little and we continue walking until Marcus notices Tobias.

"Hello Tobias, its been a long time." Marcus says smiling. Marcus can smile all he want but I don't like that evil man who abused Tobias.

I feel Tobias squeeze my hand when Marcus takes another step towards Tobias.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asks in a deep voice.

"I had a meeting with some of the leaders of dauntless, so we met here." Marcus says. "And I don't believe you told me who this young lady is." Marcus says, motioning towards me.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris Prior." Tobias says.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Tobia-"

"My name's Four." Tobias says.

"Well anyways, it's nice to meet you Tris." Marcus says. I just stand there, faking a smile.

"I didn't think Tobias would choose such a tiny little weak girl to be his girlfriend." Marcus says.

I see Tobias's face turn to anger. He pushes Marcus up against the wall and holds him there.

"First of all, Tris is the bravest person I know so don't you dare call her weak or tiny!" Tobias says yelling. "Second of all, you have no right to be here and talk to me!" Tobias yells as his face turns redder. I can tell he's fixing to blow up so I have to stop him.

"Tobias let's just go he's not worth it." I say to him. Tobias lets go of his father and looks him in the eyes.

"Never speak to me again." Tobias says. Next thing I know Tobias pulls me into the elevator, leaving Marcus standing there shocked.

The doors to the elevator close and I look up at Tobias. His face is red and he looks pissed off.

I hug Tobias and he hugs me back, breathing heavily into my hair.

"He's just an ass whole, don't listen to him." I say quietly.

"I wouldn't cared if he had talked bad about me, but he's not going to stand there and talk bad about you." Tobias says into my hair. I smile and look up at Tobias.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more than anything Tris." Tobias says before we lean in and kiss each other.

 **That was the end of that chapter! Leave a review telling me if you liked it!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I hoped you liked the first one chapter! This is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it!:P Leave a review if you have any comments!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four kiss on the elevator, our tongues going in each others mouths. I feel his hands go to my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss, making me melt on the insides.

The elevator doors open and we break apart. Tobias smiles and begins to talk.

"Tris, will you spend the night with me tonight?" He asks.

I'll admit, I'm scared of intimacy but with Four I feel safe. I feel safe when I did when he saved me from Peter, Al, and Drew. Something about him makes me feel like I'm about to fall, or turn into liquid, or burst into flames.

"Of course." I say smiling. He smiles back and wraps his arm around my waist. He kisses me on the head and we walk out of the elevator.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We walk into my apartment and I instantly kiss Tris. She kisses me back as I lightly push her back against the wall. I feel her hands cling around my neck as I deepen the kiss. We both break apart, panting.

"Tris?" I ask her.

"Yes Tobias?"

"Are you tired?"

"Kind of." She says. "I'll stay up with you though."

"I don't want to keep you from sleeping. And besides, you have to help Tori at the tattoo parlor tomorrow." I say.

"But I'd rather stay up with you." She says kissing me on the lips again. I break apart from her and look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please? I don't want to be the reason your tired tomorrow. Its your first day working and I'd rather you be wide awake." I say.

"Okay." Tris says to me stubbornly. I smile and she smiles back at me.

"I love you Tris." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She says, smiling.

"Lets go to sleep." I pick her up bridal style as she giggles, and carry her to the bed. I sit her down on the bed and she looks up at me for a moment.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in?" She asks me.

"Let me go get you something." I say. I walk into my closet and pull out some sweatpants for her to wear. I come back and hand them to her. She goes in the bathroom to change while I make the bed. She comes back out and wraps her arms around my sides. I smile and turn around to kiss her. She kisses me back and soon enough, I'm on top of her on the bed.

"Tris?"

"Yes Tobias?" She asks.

"Lets go to sleep." I say. I want to go further with her but I know she scared of intimacy, and I don't want to push her. I also don't want her to be tired tomorrow.

She frowns at me and I laugh a little and kiss her again.

"You need sleep, I don't want to keep you up." I say.

"Okay." She says stubbornly. I climb off of her and wrap my arms around her. Her legs entwine with mine and we both fall asleep tangled together

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We both wake up from the alarm clock, as Tobias reaches to turn it off. Its six a.m. and we both have to go to work.

"Good morning beautiful." He says tiredly, smiling.

"Good morning handsome." I say kissing him on the lips.

"What time do you have to train the new initiates?" I ask him.

"Seven thirty."

"What time do you have to be at the tattoo parlor?" Tobias asks me.

"Seven thirty." I say back.

"What time do you get off?" Tobias asks me.

"Four p.m. Why?"

"I get off at five p.m. so I'll being going on a date with you at six." Tobias says smiling.

"Okay." I say smiling and kissing him on the lips.

"I have to go back to my apartment to get ready, so I'll see you at six then?" I say.

"But I don't want you to go." Tobias says with puppy dog eyes. I kiss him on the lips one more time and smile.

"I'm sorry but I have to go get ready to meet Tori." I say climbing out of bed. I stand up and put my shoes on and I'm fixing to walk out the door when Tobias hugs me from behind and spins me around. He kisses me and I kiss him back, playing with his lip. He smiles through the kiss and we break apart, panting.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you Tobias." I say back. He opens the door and I walk out, heading back to my apartment to get ready.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Its seven thirty and all our new initiates seem weak. Only two of them seem strong. By the time we had gotten done with fighting, throwing knives, and learning about fighting, it was four p.m. And I'm so happy to see Tris. I can't stand to be away from her for more than five seconds.

I'm fixing to walk on to the elevator to go back to my apartment, but an initiate stops me, her name is Hannah.

"Hey um... Four?" She asks me. I just look at her and sigh.

"What?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say that I think your really hot and I want to go out with you." She says.

I stand there, shocked. "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend and I love her more than anything." I say. Before I can say anything else she kisses me on the lips, and I stand there, shocked that she would even try to do this. Right when bad timing comes, I see Tris standing about ten feet away from us and she looks upset and mad. She starts to walk away.

I push the girl off of me and look her in the eyes.

"I don't love you, I love Tris Prior." I say. I start to run towards Tris and right when I do she pushes me off of her.

"Tris I swear that was nothing, I barely even know her." I say.

Tris turns around, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I don't trust you anymore! Is that what you do? Pick up girls who are new initiates and then cheat on them?! I'm so stupid, I should have known better!" She says. She starts to walk away and I grab her arm.

"Tris you don't understand." I say. I feel so upset. I don't even know that girl and now Tris is mad and upset at me because she thinks I was cheating on her. I love Tris so much I would never cheat on her, and I can't bare to see her upset, especially when I'm the one who made her upset.

"Don't speak to me!" She walks off and I stand there, with a broken heart.

 **It will get better I promise! Stick around for more and I will keep writing!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It will get better with four and Tris's relationship, I promise! Anyways here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

Its the next day and I'm sitting in my room thinking about Tris, how she's probably crying right now thinking that I cheated on her when I didn't. I talked to the girl who kissed me and told her that I'm in a relationship, and she understands now. But it still doesn't help that she kissed me because now Tris thinks I cheated on her! I love her so much and would never cheat on her. And all I can think about is how she is crying and there's nothing I can do to comfort her. Tris was my first girlfriend ever and I love her so much. I'm not going to loose her now.

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm crying so much and I can't help it. Four was my first love and first boyfriend and I can't believe I was so stupid to let my guard down and have him cheat on me.

I'm sitting on my bed when I hear a knock on the door. Standing up, I go to the door to open it and there stands Christina.

"Tris whats wrong?" She asks me.

"Four cheated on me." I say crying. She comes into my apartment and hugs me.

"Tris I'm so sorry. You want me to go beat the crap out of him?" She says.

"No that's okay. I just can't believe I was so stupid to think that Four actually loved me." I say.

"I know. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria to get lunch to make you feel better?" Christina says.

"Okay."

"And If I see Four then I'll tell him off!" Christina says yelling.

I laugh a little and then put some clothes on. We walk down to the cafeteria to get lunch.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I look everywhere for Tris, trying to explain to her what really happened. I look below the chasm, in the pit, in the training room, and knock on Tris's door but she's not there. Next place I go is the cafeteria.

I walk into the cafeteria and see Tris sitting at a table with Will. I'm fixing to walk over there when Christina stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to talk to Tris." I say in an instructor voice.

"Don't you have something better else to do? Like go hang out with your other girlfriend." Christina says in a nasty voice.

"Look, I didn't cheat on Tris. That girl who kissed me, I barely even know her. She was a new initiate who apparently didn't know that I had a girlfriend- Tris."

"Uh huh. Well anyways you need to go away, because Tris doesn't want to see you."

I just look into Christina's eyes and stare.

"I'm going to see Tris." I say. I push Christina lightly out of the way and walk over to Will and Tris. Tris see's me coming and starts to walk away. I grab her hand before she can leave and she stands there, looking upset.

"Go away." Tris says pushing my hand off of her.

"Tris what happened yesterday was nothing. I barely even know that girl and I would never cheat on you." I say.

"So why were you kissing her then?!" Tris says crying now.

"I wasn't! She came up and kissed me." I say.

Tris is fixing to walk away again when I grab both of her arms and look her in the eyes.

"Tris, I love you so much. Please don't leave me, I promise I would never cheat on you." I say almost crying now. I can't help it though, I love Tris so much and I can't bare the thought of loosing her. Tris just stands there, crying even more. She walks away and I stand there feeling heartbroken. I walk away thinking of how I'm going to convince her that I didn't cheat on her.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

The next day I have to train the initiates. I figured the only way that I'm ever gonna get Tris back is if she hears what really happened from Hannah herself.

I walk over to the punching bags where Hannah is punching it.

"Hannah I need to talk to you." I say. She stops and looks at me, sweating.

"What is it?"

"I need you to do me a favor." I say. "Ever since you kissed me my girlfriend thinks that I've been cheating on her. I need you to tell her that I wasn't."

"Why should I?" She says she starts punching the bag again.

"Hannah I want you to know that because of you the girl I love is sitting in her room probably crying because of the fact that you kissed me." I say in a pissed off voice.

"It's not my fault, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She says punching the bag again.

"Hannah." I say grabbing her arm and holding it. "Please do this for me." I say. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm fixing to go to a party that Christina is making me go to. She said it will help me feel better about Four, but I highly doubt it. I'm wearing a dark grey leather dress that was strapless and was a little above the knee. My hair is curled and I'm wearing some makeup. I'm putting on my high heels when I hear a knock on my door. I go to open it and see who it is. The girl Four was cheating on with me.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask her in a mean voice.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend. I didn't know that he was your boyfriend and if I had I wouldn't have kissed him. And I barely even knew Four so it was kind of stupid for me to kiss him." She says.

I just stand there, not really knowing what to say back. I guess Four really wasn't cheating on me...

"Okay." I say.

"And just to let you know, Four really does love you. And he really wants to go back out with you." She says.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." I say.

"Yeah whatever, anyways I gotta get back to training or else Eric is gonna kill me." She says in an annoyed voice.

"I'll see you around?" She says in a friendly voice.

"Sure." I say. She walks away and I shut the door.

For some reason I feel happier now. I know now that she did just kiss him and that he wasn't cheating on me. I grab my bag and head out the door to go to the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After training, I wanted to see Tris so badly. Hannah said she apologized to Tris so that must mean that Tris knows that I didn't cheat on her. At least I hope she knows I didn't cheat on her.

I walk to Tris's apartment to see her but she's not there. I then remember, there's going to be a party in the pit tonight, she must be there. Surely she must be considering all of the parties Christina makes her go to. I walk to the pit thinking about Tris. I miss everything about her. The way she fits perfectly under my arm, the way we used to lay together in bed and hold each other. I miss her smile and her voice.

When I make it to the pit I look around and see a lot of people. I go look by the table with the beers on it and see Will, getting drunk.

"Hey, do you know where Tris is?"

"Didn't you guys break up?" Will asks me.

"Yes but I really need to see her."

"I think she's with Christina their talking to Uriah and Zeke over there." Will points in my direction to see where they are. I see Tris and start walking over there towards her. I walk up to her and smile.

"Hey-" Before I get anything else out, Tris hugs me. I just stand there and smile hugging her back. I want to stay like this forever, her in my arms. We stand there for a minute or so before we get weird looks from Uriah and Zeke.

"I need to talk to you." I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Okay." I grab her hand and hold it as we walk across the pit, heading for the hallway. We get in the hallway and I look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't even know she was going to do that. She just came up and kissed me and I would never cheat on you and I love yo-"

Before I could get anything else out Tris kissed me. I kiss her back, running my fingers through her hair. We break apart panting. I smile and I feel my hands get sweaty and my heart start pounding.

"Hannah talked to me and I'm sorry for the things I said." Tris says her hand going behind my neck and pulling me closer to her. I smile and wrap my hands around her waist.

"I forgive you." I say.

"Does this mean were dating again?" I ask her.

"Only if you want to." Tris says smiling.

"I want to, I love you so much." I say. We kiss again and I feel sparks going off inside of me.

 _"I love you."_

 **Ta-Da! Stick around for the next chapter!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's this chapter and I hope you like it! Leave a review if you have any comments or questions! Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four and me ditch the party and head back to his apartment. Both of us didn't really have a purpose to be there so we decided to leave and go somewhere more private where we could talk. Four holds my hand as we walk in the hallway going to his apartment.

We walk into his apartment and he smiles. He shuts the door behind us and looks at me smiling.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you Tobias." I say.

"Say it again." He says smiling.

"Tobias I love you."

He kisses me and I kiss him back. His hands some how found their way around my waist and my hands around his neck. We kiss for what seems like hours, except its only been a minute or two. We break apart panting, our breaths evening out.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yes Tris?" He says smiling.

"I can't stay for the night, I have to go home and take a shower." I say.

"You can use my shower."

"Okay." I say.

""Don't take too long." He says smiling.

I kiss him on the lips one more time before I go into his bathroom and turn on the water. I close the door and undress, going into the shower.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When I get out of the shower I suddenly realize that I forgot to ask Four to wear some of his clothes for the night instead of the dress I was wearing. What should I do? I don't have any clothes to wear besides my bra and underwear and I don't want to walk out of this bathroom without any clothes on. I walk to the door and slowly crack it open.

"Tobias?" I say.

"Yes Tris?" He says.

"Can you bring me some clothes to wear?" I ask him.

"Nope, you'll have to come out naked." He says teasing me.

"Four..." I say in a voice.

"Okay what if I give you my shirt?" He says.

"Fine." I say. He smiles and takes off his shirt and throws it to me. I catch it and put it on in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. The shirt comes up almost showing my butt, but not completely. Its a black shirt so nothing is see through which is a good thing. I look at myself one more time before walking slowly out of the bathroom.

"Tobias?" I say. I jump when I feel someone's hands around my hips only to realize that it was Tobias's hands. I turn around and see that he's topless, and in his boxers. He smiles at me and wraps his hands around my waist.

"You look beautiful coming out of the shower." He says smiling.

I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"You look handsome in only your boxers." I say back. He laughs a little and then tickles my sides. I squirm, yelling.

"Tobias!" I say in between laughs. "Stop!" He laughs and picks me up bridal style. He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently, laying down beside me.

"Tris I love you." He says brushing my hair out of my face.

"Tobias I love you." I say. He pulls me close to him and covers us up with a blanket. We talked for a little while about how we were gonna tell Caleb and my parents about how we were dating. Eventually he kept talking but I fell asleep, tired.

Four's P.O.V.

"Tris do you think we should tell Caleb first or your parents?" I ask her. She doesn't respond, I look down at her and see that she's fallen asleep. I smile and think that she's beautiful. I then kiss her on the head and squeeze her tight, hugging her as I fell asleep.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up, my head laying on Tobias's chest. I smile and look up at him only to see that he's already awake.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning handsome. How long have you been up?" I ask him.

"About thirty minutes. I didn't want to wake you up and because I like watching you sleep." He says, running his fingers through my hair. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"We have to get up and get breakfast." I say. "Or else Christina is gonna kill me later about how she didn't get to see me at Breakfast."

Tobias frowns at me and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you all day." He says.

"Well maybe we can." I say smirking. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, It was a long kiss. He continued to kiss me and I slowly climbed on top of him. He smiled in between our kiss and sat up. I was on Tobias's lap, facing him, kissing him, all while wearing only underwear, a bra, and his baggy shirt. I felt his hands go underneath my shirt and run his fingers up my hands got to the bra clasp and he stopped kissing me and looked up at me.

"Can I?" He asked me.

"No." I say. I didn't mean to say no, I wanted him to continue but I just couldn't get over the fact that my body still looks like I'm twelve and he has such a muscular body.

"Oh...um... okay... Did I do something wrong?" He says in an awkward voice.

" No you didn't!" I say. "I do want to go further but..."

"But what?" He asks me in a soft voice.

"I'm not like all the other dauntless women, I don't have curves and I'm not... as pretty as they are. I'm small and I literally look like I'm twelve and I just don't want you to you know... be disappointed with the way I look." I say shyly.

He looks at me and pulls me in closer to him.

"Tris, I don't care that your not like all the other dauntless women, I chose you because I think your beautiful and I wouldn't want anybody else but you. And you may not think that you have curves but I definitely see some. Tris I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what and that you are beautiful. I love you so much and don't ever think that I would be disappointed with your body, because I'm not." He says. "Okay?"

I smile and kiss him on the lips, tasting him.

"Okay." I say. He smiles and continue's to kiss me. He kisses my lips, then my cheek, then going to my neck. I gasp as he kisses and nibbles on my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my hips, but this time I want him to take my bra off.

"Tobias?" I say.

He stops and looks up at me. "Yes Tris?"

"Do you want to go further?" I ask him, blushing.

"Of course, but not until your ready." He says.

"I'm ready." I say smiling. He smiles at me and then kisses me again. I kiss him, as I feel him run his hands up my shirt. He gets to my bra clasp and gently unclasps it. He then takes off my bra underneath my shirt and places it beside us on the bed. I then could feel his warm fingers traveling up my stomach. He was about to touch my breasts underneath my shirt when all of a sudden his apartment door flew open.

"TRIS?!" It was Caleb. He stormed into the bedroom and saw me sitting on top of Tobais's lap. I could see his face full of anger as he walked over to me and pulled me off of Tobias, quick. He then slapped me hard in the face. I suddenly saw Tobias get up out of bed and punch Caleb in the face, making his nose bleed.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER." Tobias says angrily.

"DON'T DATE MY SISTER! YOUR TOO OLD FOR HER!" Caleb yells.

"I'M ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HER!" Tobias says.

"How did you know me and four were dating?" I ask quietly. I'm still kind of in shock that Caleb just slapped me.

"Marcus told mom and dad and then they told me!" He says. Tobias just looks at me and I look back at him, worried about what my parents might think if they knew I was dating someone two years older than me.

"Get out of my apartment." Four says in a pissed off voice.

"FINE. JUST KNOW THAT I THINK YOUR A WHORE. YOU BETRAYED OUR FACTION COMPLETELY." Caleb says storming out of Tobais's apartment.

 **Please stick around for more! I'll be back soon!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter and so here's this one!:P Warning: Lemons in the next couple of chapters!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I look over at Tris after Caleb stormed out of my apartment and I see that she's crying. I hug her and stroke her hair.

"Tris its okay, he doesn't know anything." I feel her cry into my shirt as she talks.

"What if he's right?" She says quietly. I look into her eyes and begin to talk.

"Tris you didn't betray your faction, just because your dating someone whose two years older than you doesn't mean anything. And you belong in dauntless now, so you don't have to worry about being abnegation. And you are NOT a whore. Caleb doesn't know anything." I say.

She nods and then kisses me on the lips.

"I'm gonna go get dressed for breakfast." She says.

"Okay." I say smiling. She walks into the bathroom to get dressed and I stand there feeling mad at Caleb for even saying all of those things. First of all, Tris is not a whore, and I hate Caleb for even suggesting that she is one. Second of all, just because she's dating me doesn't mean that she betrayed her faction. And thirdly, if he ever touches her again I will kill him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four walk down to breakfast, holding hands. We sit down beside Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. As soon as I sit down, Zeke asks me a question.

"So Tris, are you coming to play truth or dare with us?" Zeke asks. I look at Four and he has a worried look on his face. I'm guessing its because he knows that I feel uncomfortable with my body and during truth or dare you have to strip some if you don't want to do a dare or a truth.

"No." Four says. "We aren't going to play truth or dare."

"Aww is someone worried about Tris stripping in front of everyone else?" Uriah says laughing. Four has an annoyed look on his face as he stares at Uriah.

"Fine. We'll play." Four says in an annoyed voice.

"Yay!" Zeke says.

I just sit there feeling worried, I don't want to strip in front of anyone except Tobias.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Later on, its about nine o clock at night and me and Tobias are heading to Zeke's apartment to play truth or dare. Were walking and were almost to Zeke's house when Tobias says something to me.

"Don't worry, I won't let you strip in front of them." He says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I say kissing him on the lips.

We walk into Zeke's apartment and see that everyone is there. Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Al, and Peter- which I'm not really excited about seeing Al and Peter there. Me and Tobias sit on the couch and we start to play the game.

"Okay, Peter- Truth or dare?" Zeke asks him.

"Dare of course, I'm not a wimp." Peter says.

"I dare you to tell us who you think is most attractive in this room. And you have to be honest." Zeke says.

Peter just stares around the room before his eyes meet me. He blushes and looks down at the floor. He mumbles something and we can't hear him.

"Who?" Zeke asks.

"Tris! All right!" Peter says. I sit there, shocked. I look over at Four and he looks mad. I can feel his grip tighten around me. Everyone is quiet for a minute before we start to play the game again.

"Interesting." Uriah says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah says.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Peter."

"I hate him." I say automatically. I can feel Four smile as I say it. I look over at Peter and his eyes meet the floor.

"Okay." Uriah says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asks me.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to tell us Four's real name."

I sit there. I can't tell all of these people Four's real name. I'd rather take off my shirt than tell Four's real name.

I begin to take off my top and I'm so glad that I have a tank top on underneath. I can feel Four sigh in relief as he see's that I'm wearing a tank top underneath my shirt.

"Will, truth or dare?" Al says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Al says.

"Christina." Will says. Christina smiles as Will kisses her.

"Al, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." Al says.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in this room?"

He quietly says my name and I sit there, shocked again. Everyone looks at me and Four looks mad as hell.

"Were leaving." Four says to everyone. He stands up and pulls me up with him.

"Why are you leaving?" Uriah asks in a puppy dog voice.

"Because Peter and Al both said that Tris is attractive." Zeke said, smirking.

Four grabs my hand and we continue to walk out the door as Al says something.

"It's not my fault I think Tris is hot." Four turns around and I see him give Al a mean look. Four then pulls me out of the apartment and we walk back to Tobias's apartment.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm so mad that Peter and Al, the ones who both attacked Tris, said that she was hot. Tris belongs to me and I don't want any guy looking at her or thinking that she is hot.

We walk into my apartment and as soon as I shut the door, I kiss Tris. She kisses me back, as my hands go around her waist. I kiss her fiercely as her hands wrap around my neck. We break apart after a minute or so, breathing heavily. I push her up against the wall lightly and look at her beautiful face.

"I want you to know that your mine. You belong to me." I say. She smiles and kisses me on the lips lightly.

"And you belong to me. Your mine." She says, repeating me. I laugh a little and tickle her sides. She yells and giggles as I do so.

"Tobias!" She says laughing and giggling. I throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the bed. I lay her down and look at her.

"What?" Tris asks smiling.

"You. Your beautiful." I say. She blushes and I go down to kiss her. We kiss, our tongues going in each other's mouth's. She then break's apart from the kiss and caresses my cheek.

"Tobias... Do you want to... um..." She says blushing.

"Do I want to what?" I ask her. She looks at me and then whispers into my ear.

"Do you want to... have sex?" She says. I smile and look down at her. She's blushing like madly as I smile at her.

"I want to so badly, but not until your ready." I say.

"I'm ready Tobias." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into doing it if you don't want to." I reply.

She kisses me on the lips and then looks at me, our nose's touching each other.

"Tobias I love you. And you aren't going to force me into having sex, I trust you and I want to have sex with you." She says, our lips brushing against one another.

"I love you so much Tris." I say, kissing her. And I meant it, I love Tris more than anything else. She's the first person in my life that has ever truly trusted me and loved me. She's strong, brave, and smart. And to top it off, she's extremely beautiful. I love her more than anyone else and I would do anything to protect her. She's mine forever.

 **Well I hoped you liked it and stick around for the next chapter! WARNING: LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!:P In this chapter there are lemons so yeah:D Anyways I hope you enjoy and please keep reading for more!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias kisses me gently on the lips, as our kiss becomes more passionate. I feel his hands slowly grab the bottom of my shirt, and I help him take my shirt off of me. Once we get my top off, he starts kissing right above my pants going up my stomach towards my bra. I gasp as he reaches my bra and slowly unclasps it. and then placing my bra on the bed beside us. He stares at my breasts and I suddenly become self conscious again. He looks at me and I guess he can tell I'm embarrassed so he looks at me and then whispers in my ear.

"Your beautiful." He says, biting my ear. I gasp as he bites my ear and then I feel his warm hands touching my breasts. I immediately feel my nipples harden under his touch and he smiles. I then feel his mouth go to my breasts as he sucks my nipple. I gasp and throw my head back as he does this. He plays with my breasts, massaging them and sucking on them. I feel myself start to get wet down there and realize that I'm very turned on.

"Tris?" He says.

"Tobias?" I say back.

"Let's tell each other what we like and don't like, okay?" He says.

"Okay." I say.

I kiss him and he kisses me back. I then slide my hands down his shirt and start to pull it over his head. He helps take it off and I stare at his muscular chest. He smiles and goes back down to kiss me. I look down during the kiss and see that he's poking through his pants. I smile at this and then travel my hands down his body going to his pants.

"Tris I love when you put your hands on me." Tobias says in a sexy voice. I then unbutton his pants and pull them down as he helps me. He's poking through his boxers and I suddenly have an idea. I put my hand over his erection in his boxers and lightly grab it, teasing him. He moans and then starts kissing from my neck to my breasts, down to my stomach. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down. I feel myself even more turned on just knowing that I'm almost naked under him and he's almost naked lying on top of me. It excites me in a way I've never felt before.

I slowly feel him pull down my underwear and I gasp. He then takes his finger and rubs my slit, teasing me.

"Tobias I love when you tease me." I say moaning. I felt a little embarrassed about saying this, but it feels so good that I don't even care. He smiles and suddenly touches my clit. I arch my back and moan. It feels so damn good.

His finger rubs my clit for a minute before slipping his finger inside of me. I moan and slowly move my hips along with his finger. His finger rubs at that spot inside of me that makes me loose control and gasp; whimper. I continue to moan as comes back up to me and kisses me all while his finger is still moving in and out of me. He then inserts another finger and I moan, it feels too good.

"Tobias..." I say moaning as he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

"Tris I love when you moan my name, it turns me on." He says, kissing my collarbone.

His fingers now move at a harder and faster pace, and I know that if he continues to do this I'm gonna have an orgasm. His fingers then hit my g spot one more time and I cum all over his hand.

"Tobias!" I quietly say as I clench down onto his hand. He moans and removes his hand. He looks at me smiling, and then licks his fingers.

"Tris you taste amazing." He says. I blush at this and then kiss him. My hands travel down his chest, all the way until I reach my fingers around the waist band of his boxers.

"Tris please." He says, moaning. I pull down his boxers and see that he's extremely big. I lightly touch his penis and he groans, clutching the sheets beneath us. I smile at this and then wrap my whole hand around his cock. I begin to pump up and down, and then lightly grazing my finger over the tip of his penis. I look up at him and see that his eyes are closed with his mouth open, breathing heavily.

"Tris..." He says. He begins to play with my breasts as I play with him down there.

"Tobias I love when you touch my breasts." I say moaning. He sucks my nipple and I gasp, squeezing his cock harder. He moans and then removes my hand from his penis. Did I do something wrong?

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him.

"No that felt amazing Tris, but I want to have my fun with you first." He says as he kisses me. I break apart from Tobias and look him in the eyes.

"Do you have any protection?" I ask him.

He nods and grabs a box out from underneath his bed. He pulls a condom out of the box and puts it on him.

"Tris, this may not feel good at first. So if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." He says placing himself at my entrance.

"Your not going to hurt me." I say caressing his cheek. He kisses me as he slowly slides into me. It actually doesn't hurt that bad when he's all the way in.

"Oh Tris." He says moaning. "Can I please move?"

"Please Tobias." I say gasping. He moves and I feel a spark go off inside of me. I moan and wrap my legs around him.

"Oh Tobias I love when you move inside of me." I say moaning. He groans and starts to move a little more faster. I clutch onto his back as he moves faster.

"Tris I love that your so tight." He says grunting. He moves and goes deeper into me; I feel him hit my g spot.

"Oh Tobias!" I say gasping for air. I angle my hips so he can go even deeper into me and he moans clutching my hips. He thrust deeper and harder and I feel him hit my g spot over and over again. I moan and gasp as he thrust faster into me and I can feel myself getting close.

"Tobias!" I say yelling as he hits my g spot one more time. I cum all over him as he thrust two more times.

"Tris!" He yelled as he came into the condom. He kissed me on the lips one more time as he rolled off of me. He covered us up with a sheet and then kissed me on the head.

"I love you so much." He says.

"I love you Tobias." I say back.

We both feel asleep cuddling each other.

 **I hoped you liked the lemons and please stick around for another chapter!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Here's this chapter and if you have any questions or comments please leave them below! Thanks!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up, my head laying on Tobias's chest. My legs are entwined with his as his arm is wrapped around me. I slowly move, trying to get out of bed to find my clothes but he wakes up.

"Good morning gorgeous." He says, smiling at me.

"Good morning." I say back kind of weirdly.

Tobias makes a strange face at me. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say back.

"Tris something is wrong. What is it?"

"Ummm..." I say.

"I didn't hurt you did I?!" He asks panicking now.

"No of course not! I just wanted to know if... I did okay?" I ask him awkwardly. He smiles and sits up, pulling me up with him so I'm sitting on his lap.

"Tris, you made me feel so good last night." He says in a sexy voice. "Last night was the best night of my life."

I smile a little and wrap my arms around his neck.

"While were on the subject, how did I do?" He asks, smirking.

"Tobias you made me feel things I never knew I could feel before. I love you so much." I say biting my lip. He kisses me fiercely and I kiss him back, playing with his upper lip. We keep kissing until we were both out of breath and broke apart.

"Tobias?" I say.

"Tris?" He says back smiling.

"I have to take a shower so we can go down to breakfast." I say. He kisses me one more time and then talks to me, his lips brushing against mine.

"I might just take one with you." He says. I smile and then we kiss again, and I suddenly realize that its very awkward right now the way that were sitting. Were both naked and I'm sitting on top of his lap, facing him. He smirks when he see's me blush and lightly touches my breasts. I gasp and go back to kissing him again as he play with my breasts. He lightly massages my breasts, and were about to go further until we see the apartment door fling wide open- Uriah. Four immediately covers me up with a blanket so Uriah can't see my body. Four then covers himself up to when Uriah walks in.

"Hey Four -" Uriah stops his sentence as soon as he see's me and Four. He stands there, shocked.

"Oh... hey... um-" Uriah says, blushing.

"Didn't I tell you a thousand times to knock before you come in?!" Four asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were gonna be doing anything!" Uriah shouts. "I was just coming to tell you about the party I'm having tonight."

"Are you guys coming?" Uriah asks us. I look at Four and he sighs.

"I guess, If it will make you leave my apartment." Four says.

"Okay I'll see ya'll tonight then!" He says as he winks at me. I blush and then he walks out of Four's apartment shutting the door.

I look over at Four and he looks back at me, smiling.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower." I say, kissing him on the lips. I get up but before I can go any further to the bathroom, Tobias turns me around and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Tris I love you so much." Tobias says, his lips brushing against mine.

"I love you Tobias." I say smiling. I then run to the bathroom and get in the shower.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk to breakfast talking and holding hands. We get to the table and sit down beside Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Hey you guys! We were just talking about Uriah's party." Christina says as we sit down.

"I know, Uriah came to our apartment and told us while me and Tris were busy." I say in an annoyed voice looking at Uriah.

"What were you and Tris doing?" Will asks in a mischievous voice.

"What do you think we were doing?" I say smiling back at Will. Everybody's mouth's drop except for Uriah's. I see Tris blush and laugh a little.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She says. I kiss her on the lips and smile.

"Okay." I say to her. She gets up to go to the bathroom and I continue to talk to our friends.

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk to the bathroom and on my way there, I notice the new initiates. I suddenly run into someone and almost fall over.

"Oh sorry." I say. I look up and see that it's one of the new initiates. A guy, about the same height as Tobias and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay darling." He says to me. I stand there, shocked. Did he just call me darling?...

"Whats your name?" He asks.

"Tris." I say.

"My name's Alexander." He says back smiling.

I nod and try to walk away but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Hey we should hang out sometime." He says.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." I say.

"That's too bad, because your really sexy." He says to me.

"Okay then." I say. I think he's a pervert and I try to walk away into the hallway but he follows me. I stop and then look at him.

"Why are you following me?" I ask him.

"Because I want to hook up." He says.

"I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend anyways, so..." I say as I walk away. He then grabs my butt and I turn around and smack him in the face. He pins me against the wall and whispers into my ear.

"Is that how you like to play? Rough?" He asks me.

"Get off of me you fucking creep!" I yell. I try to move but he's too much stronger than I am. I try to kick my legs but he has me pinned down against the wall. I suddenly get that feeling that I did when Al, Peter, and Drew were attacking me. Terrified.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm sitting here at the cafeteria table wondering where Tris is, its been like fifth-teen minutes and I'm starting to get worried.

"Hey I'm gonna go see where Tris went." I tell them.

"Your such a worry wort about Tris." Zeke says.

"Whatever." I say back. I walk towards the bathroom thinking about Tris and then I hear screaming.

"STOP!"

Its Tris! I run into the hallway and see Tris pinned up on the wall by Alexander- one of the new initiates who is accused of raping a couple of girls in his dorm. His hand is on Tris's butt and his other hand is pinning her hands up against the wall.

I feel rage go without me, first of all because he's touching Tris inappropriately, which I am not okay with. Second of all- He's hurting Tris. And thirdly- no one touche's Tris without my permission.

I run up to him and yank him off of Tris. I punch him in the face and he collapses to the floor. I kick him in the side three times, and he groans- clutching his side. I look over at Tris and she looks as if she's fixing to cry. I walk over to her and hug her. She hugs me back- shaking.

"He didn't rape you did he?" I ask her. She nods no and I sigh in relief. I look over at him and see that he's still on the ground.

"If you ever touch her again I will murder you." I say to him. "Understand?"

He nods and I grab Tris's hand as I walk her back to the apartment.

 **That was the end of this chapter! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can, but for now here's this one! Anyways I hope you like it and stay Divergent!:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and keep reading for more!:P Also, LEMONS In this chapter!**

Four's P.O.V.

When we get back to the apartment, I hug her and I can tell that she's still shaking.

"Tris its okay. I won't ever let anyone touch you, I promise." I say brushing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you." She says, kissing me on the lips.

"Are you sure he didn't touch you?" I ask her.

"He tried to but... he didn't." She says.

"I'm going to make his life hell in training." I say. And I mean it, when I see him tomorrow for training, I'm going to get back at him.

She laughs a little and then we go back to kissing. My hands slide up her shirt and we were about to go further until we heard a knock on my door. I stop kissing Tris and sigh. Who could it be? All I want to do is be alone with Tris. I walk up to the door and open it. There stands Hannah.

"Hey, I am so sorry!" She says. I just look at Hannah, I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What?" I ask her.

"About my brother attacking Tris, I'm so sorry. He's just an idiot he doesn't know anything."

I then remember, Alexander is Hannah's brother. Tris walks up beside me and starts to talk.

"Tris I am so sorry!" Hannah says.

"Um... What?" Tris asks confused.

"Alexander is Hannah's brother." I say.

"Tris like I said I am so sorry! I would've stopped him if I had been there!" Hannah says, freaking out.

"Its okay." Tris says quietly.

"No, It is not okay. He put your hands on you." I say to Tris.

"He didn't... rape you or anything... did he?" Hannah asks Tris. Tris just nods her head no and looks down at the floor.

"Well that's good. I thought he had raped you." Hannah says.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he put his hands on Tris." I say kind of pissed off.

"Nothing else like this will ever happen again. I promise." Hannah says.

"It better not." I say back. "Or I will kill him."

"Okay." Hannah says. She nods and then walks away. I shut the door and look over at Tris.

"Um... Why were you... mean to her?" Tris asks.

I wrap my arms around Tris's waist and look her in the eyes.

"Because, her brother touched you and I'm sorry but I can't ignore the fact that someone else touched you besides me." I say. Tris blushes and I smile, kissing her on the lips. She kisses me back and soon were making out. I slowly slid my hand down to her butt and hold my hand there. She keeps one hand around my neck as she slowly slides her hand down my chest. I get the idea of what she's trying to do so I pick her up and carry her to the bed, all while kissing her.

I lay her down gently, and climb on top over her. She smiles through the kiss and I smile too. I feel her hand go back to my chest again and then slowly slide down to my pants. I moan through the kiss and then I feel her unbutton my pants and pull them down. I can feel myself getting harder as she comes closer to my penis. I decide that I shouldn't be the only one to have pleasure, so I glide my hands down her shirt and pull it off of her. She gaps as I pull her shirt off of her and I smile.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias pull's my shirt off of me and I gasp. I look at him as he smiles and then go back to kissing him. He reaches his hands behind my back and pulls off my bra too. I feel myself get goosebumps as he touches my breasts. I shiver from the pleasure as he kisses my breasts. I moan and pull his shirt off of him. He moans too and then lightly pulls my pants down, so were both left in our underwear.

I lightly whisper into Tobias's ear. "Tobias I need you." I say in a sexy voice. He groans and then starts to kiss, suck and lick my breasts.

While Tobias continues to do that, I notice that he's poking through his boxers against my leg. I decide that I want him to feel pleasure, so I pull down his boxers.

He moans, clutching my hips as I lightly wrap my hands around his dick.

"Tris please." He says as I pump my hand up and down his hard penis. I brush my thumb over the tip of his penis lightly, and he groans.

"I want to try something." I say. I move so that I'm on top of Tobias. I kiss down his chest until I reach his penis.

"Oh Tris." He says moaning. My hands wrap around his dick and I put my mouth on the top of his penis. I look up to see him, and his eyes are shut close with his mouth making an O shape. His hands are clutching the sheets as he thrust lightly into my mouth.

"Tris I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He says.

"Cum for me Tobias." I say in a sexy voice. I then suck his dick hard while pumping up and down.

"Tris!" He yells as he spills in my mouth. I taste him, he tastes so good. I then swallow and he smiles and then flips me over so he's on top of me.

"My turn." He says.

He starts to kiss and suck my neck, as his hands travel down to my underwear. He pulls down my underwear and I moan.

"Tobias I want you so badly." I say. He smiles and starts rubbing my opening with two fingers. I gasp and throw my head back as he touches my clit, making me moan even louder. His thumb rubs my clit as he sticks two fingers inside of me. I gasp as he thrust his fingers in and out of me, making me squirm like a mental patient and clutch onto him. He continues to rub at my g spot until he stops, and lowers his head.

"What are you doing Tobias-" Before I get anything else out I feel him kiss my area. I moan and clutch onto his hair arching in his face. I can feel him smile as he kisses again and then licks me down there.

"Tobias I love when you do this." I say moaning. He licks deeper this time, causing me to squirm underneath him. His tongue eventually licks everywhere and I found myself believing that I had just been bathed.

Right when I least expect it he puts two fingers back inside of me, rubbing my g spot again.

"Oh Tobias." I say gasping. He then sucks on my clit as he pumps in and out of me, hitting my g spot and I loose control.

"Tobias!" I say yelling as I cum all over his hand and face. He smiles and licks it up and then lays down beside me.

"Tris I love you so much words can't describe." He says kissing me on the head.

"I love you too Tobias." I say as he wraps a blanket around us and cuddles me as we fall asleep.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and leave a comment of what you think is going to happen next!:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi you guys! I hoped you liked last chapter's lemons!XD Anyways here's this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment or question below if you have any!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four wake up to the sound of Christina banging on our door.

"Tris?!" She says. "Are you there?!"

"Christina." I groan. Four laughs a little and then kisses me. He gets up to get dressed and I put my clothes back on too. I walk to the door and open it.

"Thank God I thought you would never open the door." She says.

"We were sleeping, sorry." I say. I feel Four's hands wrap around my waist from behind. I look up and then kiss him on the lips.

"Anyways have you guys forgotten that we have a party tonight at Uriah's?" Christina says. "Tris we need to go shopping."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because we need to get outfits for the party! Duh!" She says smiling. I look up at Four and he smiles.

"Go ahead, I'll see you at the party." He says kissing me.

"Come on!" Christina says jerking me out of Four's apartment. I follow Christina as she drags me down the hallway.

"Christina slow down!" I say. She stops and then looks at me smiling.

"I have a store that I really want to go in, and your going in it with me!" She says as she pulls my arm.

We reach the store and I read the top of the store. It says "Dauntless lingerie."

"Christina I cannot go in there!" I say.

"Why not? Haven't you and Four done it yet?" She asks me.

"Yeah but I can't wear lingerie in front of Four! I literally look like I'm twelve!" I say.

"Oh you'll be fine." She says as she pulls me in the store. I look around and I'm about to faint. All I see are corsets, thongs, and push up bra's. Next thing I know, Christina pushes me into the dressing room and hands me about twenty things to try on.

"Here try these on!" She says excitedly.

How in the world am I going to wear these in front of Four?

* * *

Four's P.O.V. (Its now time for the party)

I walk to Christina's house to pick up Tris for the party tonight at Uriah's. I knock on the door and Christina immediately opens it.

"Hey Four." she says.

"Hey. Is Tris here?"

"Tris!" Christina says walking back into her apartment. I walk in and there stands the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Tris. Her hair is curled, her face looks beautiful. Her dress is a dark blue dress, and is strapless and is a little above the knee. I just look at her, taking in her beauty. I walk over To Tris and hug her.

"Tris you look so beautiful." I say whispering into her ear. I feel her blush as I say this.

"Lets go to the party now!" Christina says squealing.

I wrap my arm around Tris's waist as we walk to the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We get to the party and they're playing spin the bottle.

"Come with me to get a beer?" I ask Tris.

"Of course." She says. We walk over to the table to get a beer when I accidentally drop the beer on the ground.

"I got it." Tris says as she squats down to get it. I look over and see Peter, looking down Tris's dress as she picks up the beer. I'm so mad I want to punch him in the face.

"Here." Tris says handing me the beer. I just give a mean look at Peter and then grab Tris's hand and walk across the room.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks me.

"Peter was looking down your dress." I say in a pissed off voice.

"Gross." Tris says looking at Peter. I just stare at Peter while he stares back at me. I give him a mean look. A look that says "Don't touch her she's mine."

"Hey Four!" Zeke says walking over to us.

"Wow Tris you look hot-" Zeke says and the corrects himself. "I mean you look amazing." He says quickly. I just look at him and give him the same look I was giving Peter. He knows not to mess with Tris because she's mine.

"Hey Zeke!" Tris says.

"We were just about to play another round of spin the bottle." He says. "You wanna play?"

I suddenly feel very worried. I don't want to play spin the bottle because I don't want Tris to kiss anyone else but me.

"Uh..." Tris says looking up at me. Her face looks worried and I can tell she doesn't want to play.

"No we won't play. But we'll sit and watch." I say to Zeke.

"Fine." Zeke says in a dramatic voice.

Me and Tris walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Okay everyone! You know the rules! If the bottle spins on you then you get to pick who you want to kiss!" Zeke says.

Zeke spins the bottle and it lands on Will.

"Christina." He says. He leans over and starts to make out with her while everyone in the room just stares.

Zeke then spins the bottle again and it lands on Uriah.

"Shaunna." He says, pulling her up and taking her to the closet to make out.

Zeke spins the bottle a third time and it lands on Peter.

"Tris." He says. My whole body cringes when he says Tris's name.

Everyone looks at Tris as Peter walks across the room to kiss Tris.

"No. I'm dating Tris so Peter is not going to kiss her." I say to everyone.

"Come on just a little peck on the lips Four!" Zeke says.

"No! Tris is mine and I'm not going to let her kiss some pervert!" I say. Right before I know it Peter smashes his lips against Tris's lips. I get up and punch Peter in the jaw. He holds his jaw in pain as I then kick him in the leg and he falls down.

"Don't ever touch her." I say to Peter.

Everyone looks at me and Tris just sits there looking shocked. I grab Tris's hand and run out of Uriah's apartment pulling her with me. We make it to the elevator and as the door closes I kiss Tris. I then look her in the eyes as she stares back at me.

"Your mine." I say. "Don't ever forget that."

"Tobias I've always been yours." Tris says.

I go back to kissing her and before I know it, were making out. We break apart once the doors open, and I stand there looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Tris?" I ask her.

"Yes Tobias?"

"Will you move in with me?" I ask.

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and stay tuned for more!:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Here's this chapter and leave any comments/questions if you have any!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Will you move in with me?" Four asks me.

I feel so happy inside. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm so happy that he's asking me to live with him.

"Yes!" I say. He smiles and then kisses me on the lips again. We then hold hands and walk out of the elevator going to my apartment to get my stuff.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get to my apartment I go and get a bag full of my clothes. I'm just about done packing when Tobias comes up behind me and starts to talk.

"Hey, where'd you get these?" He asks me in a funny voice. I have no clue what he's talking about so I turn around and see what he's holding. The lingerie Christina made me get.

I stand there, blushing. Crap! I can't wear those in front of Tobias, I still look like I'm twelve. That would just make me look like a twelve year old trying to be sexy.

I cover my face with my hands and he comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay Tris, you don't have to be embarrassed. I love them." Tobias says.

"And I'm sure that they would look even better on you." He says, kissing my neck.

"Tobias, I love you so much. But I can't wear those." I say.

"Why not?" He asks me, pouting.

"Because I look like I'm twelve and wearing that would just make me look worse." I say. He kisses me on the lips and then looks down at me.

"Tris anything you'd wear would look good on you. I love you and I don't think you look like a twelve year old, you look grown up and sexy to me." He says, his lips brushing against mine. He kisses me and I kiss him back, as I feel his hands wrap around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and we continue to kiss, our kiss becoming even deeper. We break apart panting as Tobias smiles.

All of a sudden we hear a knock on the door. Tobias sighs and slowly pulls away from me as we both walk to the door. We open it and there stands Eric. What the hell does he want?

"Hello Four." He says in a cocky voice.

"What are you doing at Tris's apartment?" Tobias asks.

"Well a little birdy told me that you and Tris were dating, so I figured since your not at your apartment you must be here." Eric says.

"Okay, what do you want?" Tobias asks in a mean voice.

"I was just coming to remind you that we have to train initiates tomorrow." Eric says back. "Also I heard Tris got over one of her fear's. What was that fear? Intimacy was it again?"

"Eric go the hell away." Tobias says to him.

"I don't know how you could be happy with a girl that tiny with a flat chest." Eric says.

I stand there, fixing to cry. I then see Tobias's face change to anger as he slams the door in Eric's face. He looks over at me and I'm trying not to cry but it's not working. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I instantly feel Tobias's arms wrapped around me.

"Tris, look at me." He says holding my chin up with his finger so I'm looking dead straight into his eyes.

"I love you more than anything Tris. And I think your beautiful in every way. Even if you don't look like all the other dauntless girls, I don't care because I love you for who you are. So don't listen to Eric." He says in a soft voice.

"Okay?" He says. I just nod yes, as he hugs me again.

"Lets go home okay?" Tobias says.

"Okay." I say back.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get back to Tobias's apartment which is now our apartment, I put my clothes away as Tobias comes and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Tris?" He says smiling.

"Yes Tobias?" I say back.

"I love you so much." He says, kissing my neck.

"I love you too Tobias." I say back.

He begins to suck and bite my neck from behind and I turn around to meet him face to face. He smiles and then wraps his arms around my waist.

"Tris?" He asks me.

"Tobias?" I say back.

He leans in close to me, his lips brushing against mine.

"Will you wear that lingerie so I can see it?" He asks in a sexy voice.

I really don't want to wear the lingerie, not what after Eric said. I can't, because now that I think about it, I still look like I'm twelve and compared to Tobias- who looks muscular and buff.

"I want to but..." I say quietly.

"But what?" He asks me.

"I don't want to just look like I'm twelve trying to be sexy." I say to him. He cups my face in his hands.

"Tris you don't look like your twelve, I promise. And you are so very sexy." He says kissing my neck. I gasp as he sucks my neck. "I love you because I think your brave, selfless, smart, beautiful, and very sexy." He says.

"So will you please wear it?" He asks me, pouting. I kiss him on the lips and then look at him.

"Okay." I say smiling. He smiles and I go in the bathroom to change into the lingerie.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I put on the lingerie and look in the mirror. The push up bra is a dark blue color that is lacy. The underwear matches the bra with a big bow on the top of the underwear, and It has black stalkings going up to my thighs connecting to the underwear. I just stand in the mirror and look at myself. I definitely don't look like abnegation anymore.

I slowly open the door and before I know it, Tobias picks me up and places me down gently on the bed, climbing on top of me. He leans into my ear and whispers "See Tris I told you you would look even sexier in lingerie."

I gasp as he sucks my neck again.

 **The next chapter is coming! Stay around for more!:P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! RATED M. LEMONS:PPP**

Tris's P.O.V.

I moan as his hands trail down my body. He slowly kisses me on the lips, then my neck, going all the way down to my breasts. His big hands unclasp my bra as he throws it on the floor. I feel him lick my nipple and I moan, clutching onto his hair.

"Tobias..." I say moaning.

He continues to lick my breasts as he sucks on them. His rough hands massage my breasts and trail down my body going towards my underwear. I stop him before he can go any further, and take the chance to unzip his pants. I pull them off of him as he helps me, and throws them on the floor.

To turn Tobias on even more, I whisper in his ear. "Tobias... I want you so badly." I say moaning.

He groans and takes off his shirt. I'm left in my underwear now and he's in his boxer's. I feel his fingers rub against my underwear, pushing against my clit. I moan and arch onto his hand. He continues to rub my clit through my underwear as I gasp and moan. He then stops and I whine wanting more.

He pulls down his boxers and I see that he's extremely big, and hard.

"Tris, please now." He says groaning.

I smile and pull down my underwear. He was about to pull out a condom but I stopped him.

"I started taking the birth control pills." I say. He nods and then rubs his tip at my entrance. He slowly goes into me and I moan, wrapping my legs around him.

"Tobias faster." I say. He moves in and out of me and I feel like fireworks are going off in my lower stomach.

"Tris your really tight." He says into my ear. I blush at this statement and dig my nails into his back. He groans and massages my breasts as he thrusts in and out of me. He increases his pace faster, making the bed shake. I gasp and kiss him as he kisses me back. His penis hitting my g spot is making me so crazy, I feel like screaming.

"Tris I'm so close" He says biting my neck. I moan and hold onto him.

"I am too" I say into his ear. "Cum with me." I say. We both thrust three more times until we collapse on top of each other, climaxing. I moan as I feel him spill inside of me. He slowly pulls out of me and then lays beside me. He kisses me on the head.

"Tris your mine forever." He says.

"Your mine forever." I say to him. He wraps his arms around me and then covers us up with a blanket as we fall asleep.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up with Tobias's arm around me. I smile and slowly slide out of bed without him noticing. I look at the alarm clock and see that it's six o clock in the morning. Tobias doesn't have to train the initiates until seven thirty, so I decide to let him sleep in. I go in the bathroom and step into the hot water coming from the shower. I stand in the shower thinking about how much I love Tobias. I smile at what happened last night between us. I love Tobias so much and I couldn't imagine a more perfect person to love.

After I'm done taking my shower I dry myself off and put my clothes on. I put on a little bit of makeup and straighten my hair once its completely dry from the hair dryer. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Tobias is stirring in his sleep. I go over to him and I'm about to wake him up but he jolts up out of bed and yells my name.

"TRIS!" He yells.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, standing beside him. He pulls me down into a hug and hugs me tightly.

"Sorry it was just a nightmare." He says out of breath.

"What was your nightmare about?" I ask him. He sits me down on his lap and looks me in the eyes.

"I thought I had lost you." He says.

"I'm always gonna be here. I promise." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses me on the head.

"By the way you have to get up and get ready." I say.

"Why?" He asks me, confused.

"You have to train the initiates today." I say.

He growls and hugs me. "I'd rather stay in bed with you all day though." He says into my ear. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I have to go help Tori down at the tattoo parlor. I'll see you after work?" I say.

"Of course." He says kissing me on the lips. We kiss until we both break apart, out of breath.

"I have to go now." I say. He hugs me one more time, tightly.

"I love you Tris." I hear him whisper in my ear.

"I love you Tobias." I say back.

I then go to work at the tattoo parlor with Tori.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I stand in front of all the new initiates, teaching them how to fight. I look over at Alexander whose looking dead straight at me. It makes me want to go over to him and beat the crap out of him for what he did to Tris.

"When you fight you want to make sure that your never off guard." I say to all of them.

"Is that what happened to Alexander when he tried to touch your girlfriend and you beat the crap out of him?" A guy asks. "He was off guard?"

"Yes." I say to him in an instructor voice.

"I can see why he tried to touch Tris, she's hot." Another guy named Jacob said.

"Yeah and she's mine." I say to him. Jacob looks down once I say that.

"She doesn't belong to you." Alexander says. I walk over to Alexander and all the other initiates back up.

"I love her and your not going to touch her." I say to him before he walks away.

He's not going to touch her. Tris is mine and she's the first thing that's ever happened in my life that's good. I love her so much and I'm not going to let another guy steal her away.

 **There you go fellow dauntless! Here's this chapter and I hoped you loved it! I'll be posting more soon I hope:/ I have a bad tooth and it hurts and I have to go to the Dentist but hopefully I will still be able to write more while it is hurting. Anyways have a great day and remember to eat dauntless cake!;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I hoped you loved last chapter! And anyways here's this chapter and in this chapter some bad things may happen, but it will get better I promise! So yeah keep reading and I will continue to write more fellow dauntless!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After work with Tori, I got off a little bit earlier than usual so I figured I'd just go back home and wait for Four. I walk out of the tattoo parlor and go down the hallway, thinking about Four. I love him and I can't wait to see him.

I continue to walk past the chasm and into the hallway. I'm almost home when I see Four talking to our friends in the cafeteria. I try to go over there but I feel hands wrap around my mouth and then around my waist. I panic and try to kick who ever is behind me but I suddenly hear him say something.

"Don't scream or I'll cut you."

Its Alexander.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Come with me or I'll stab you right here." He says.

"Fine." I say back. He takes a hold of my arm as we walk down the hallway.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I talk to Zeke and Uriah in the cafeteria for a minute before I go to meet Tris. I'd figured that I'd surprise her by meeting her at her work when she gets off.

I get to the tattoo parlor and see Tori walking out.

"Hey, wheres Tris?" I ask her.

"Oh she left about thirty minutes ago." She says to me.

"Okay thanks." I say as I walk away.

I guess she already went home so I'll go there.

* * *

Christina's P.O.V.

I'm walking back to my apartment to go on a date with Will when I see Tris, being dragged by some guy. Being the sneaky friend I am, I follow her to see what she's doing. I suddenly see them turn the corner when I see that this guy is holding a knife to her back.

Nobody gets away with threatening my best friend. But I can't get beat him all by myself... what should I do?

I'll tell Four.

Tris's P.O.V.

Alexander led me to the dorms where I used to stay with all the other initiates. No one was in there, except me and Alexander. Which I'm suddenly feeling the feeling that I got when Peter, Drew, and Al almost threw me over the chasm.

Alexander locked the door to the room and walked over to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"It makes me sick to think that Four thinks he can have who ever he wants and get away with it." He says.

"I belong to four and not anyone else." I say.

"See that's the part where your wrong." Alexander says. He comes closer to me and I back up.

"Whats wrong? Is the brave Tris suddenly scared?" He asks me in a cocky voice.

"I'm not scared of you. I pity you." I say.

He grabs my hands and pushes me up against the wall pinning me there.

 _Someone help me please..._

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm at home but Tris isn't here. I look around my apartment but I don't see her anywhere. I then hear a knock on the door and I feel happy because its probably Tris. I go to open the door but instead of Tris, I see Christina.

"Oh hey Christina, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I think Tris is in trouble." She says with a worried look on her face.

"What?! What do you mean?" I ask panicking now.

"I don't know, I saw her but there was a guy holding a knife to her back and they were going somewhere." Christina says freaking out.

"What?! With Who?"

"I don't know, I think he's one of the new initiates." Christina says.

"Alexander." I say in a pissed off voice.

"Where were they going?" I ask, freaking out because I can't stand the thought of Tris being with Alexander.

"I think they were heading to the dorms." Christina says.

"I'm going to find her." I say.

"I'm coming with you." Christina says to me. "Nobody messes with my best friend."

I'm coming Tris.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Alexander pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me, holding my hands above my head.

"Your not as strong as I thought you were." He says to me. I try to kick him but he pins my legs down.

"Alexander what do you want?" I ask him. He smiles devilishly and leans down to my ear.

"You." He says as he starts to slide one hand under my shirt.

"Stop." I say to him.

He continues to slide his hand up my shirt until he reaches my breasts.

"STOP!" I say yelling this time.

"No." He says sternly. He then pulls something out of his jacket pocket. Rope.

"Now just stay still while I tie you down." He says, tying my hands to the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

"I guess you could say I think your pretty hot." He says. He starts kissing my neck and I feel disgusted. He pulls my shirt all the way up until he can see my breasts. He smiles and then unclasps my bra, taking it off of me. I scream.

"STOP!"

He cuts me on my arm and I cringe in pain. I feel his hands move to my breasts and I feel like crying.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We get to the dorms and I run up to the door only to find it locked.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"Wait." Christina says. She pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and starts to pick the lock.

I then hear Tris screaming.

"ALEXANDER STOP!" Tris screams.

"TRIS?!" I yell. Christina opens the door and there is Tris lying down on a bed, with her top and bra off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD!" I say. I pull Alexander off of Tris as Christina unties the rope holding Tris to the bed.

I punch Alexander in the face as he tries to hit me back, but I grab his fist and punch him in the stomach. I then knock him to the ground and kick him in the side and then punch him in the face again. He goes unconscious and I look over at Tris who now has her shirt back on but is bleeding from her arm, badly. I hug her and she cries into my chest.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier." I say. "Where did he touch you? He didn't rape you did he?!" I ask her.

"No but he almost did." She says crying even more. I hold her and stroke her hair. I look down at her and she suddenly looks very sleepy. I look down at her arm and see that she's lost a lot of blood.

"Tris how deep is your cut?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." Tris says stumbling over.

"No your not, we need to get you to a doctor." I say to her. She just nods, I don't think she was fully aware of what I was saying.

"I'll report Alexander to the leaders of dauntless." Christina says.

"Okay. I'm gonna take Tris to the infirmary." I say.

"I'm fine-" Before she could say anything else she blacked out. I pick her up and carry her out of the room taking her to the infirmary.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and as always, stay Divergent!:P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment below telling me what you think I should do next!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

Once I get Tris to the infirmary I lay her down on a bed while doctors start to fix her cut on her arm. They start to put stitches in her arm.

"Do you want to stay in the room while we do this?" One of the doctors asks me.

"Yes. I'm not leaving her again." I say. The doctor nods and I stand there, holding Tris's other hand. All I could think to myself is that she's gonna be okay. She's dauntless- brave.

Tris's P.O.V. (From her dream)

I'm tied to the bed in the dorms where the door is locked and no one can get in.

I feel Alexander's fingertips run up my stomach going to my breasts.

"STOP!"

"No one's coming to rescue you Tris." Alexander says laughing. "Not even Four."

His hands touch my breasts and I scream.

Where are you? Tobias... Tobias... TOBIAS!

I wake up screaming and I suddenly feel Tobias's arms around me.

"Shhh It's okay its just a dream." He says, hugging me.

"He was gonna rape me." I say crying into his neck.

"Tris I promise that as long as I'm alive he won't ever hurt you." Tobias says. I nod and he kisses me on the head.

"Christina reported him to the dauntless leaders, and he's being kicked out of dauntless." Tobias says. "He's gonna become factionless."

"Good." I say. I know its not right for me to want someone to be kicked out of a faction, but he deserves it after what he did.

"Tris?"

"Tobias?" I say back.

"I love you." He says kissing me on the lips. I break apart and look at him.

"I love you too." I say, going back in to kiss him. We kiss passionately as his hand trails down my body and I suddenly get scared again. I love Four, but after what just happened I don't think I can handle anything intimate right now. Four breaks apart from the kiss and looks at me.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Obviously something is wrong." Tobias says, looking into my eyes. I just stare back at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Your not scared of me... are you?" He asks me in a shy voice.

"No." I say. "I'm just scared of what he did to me."

Tobias lifts my chin up so I'm looking up at him. "Tris I promise I would never hurt you, ever." He says.

"I know you wouldn't." I reply. I kiss him on the lips and then look up at him. "I love you Tobias." I say. He smiles and kisses me on the head.

"I love you Tris." He says back.

The nurse walks in and looks at me, holding her clip board. "You can go today but be careful." She says.

"Okay." Tobias says. He helps me out of bed, pulling me up with him when he stands up.

"Lets go home." He says to me.

"Okay." I say to him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

On the way home all I could think about was how I feel like such a burden to Tobias. I feel like I'm such a burden to him that he had to stay with me at the hospital, and how he has to protect me from other people when I should be the one doing it by myself. I feel like a burden to him that I have to live with him because that means he has to share his bed with me, and his whole apartment.

Once we get inside of his apartment I feel like crying, but I don't want to. Tobias looks at me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Whats wrong Tris?" He asks staring into my eyes. I couldn't help it, I started to cry and he immediately looked alarmed.

"Tris I didn't do anything to make you upset have I?" He asks me.

I nod my head no and start to talk.

"I feel like such a burden to you." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, confused.

"I mean I don't want to be a burden that you had to stay at the hospital with me and that you have to protect me from other people. I don't want to be a burden to you." I say, as I feel more tears streaming down my face.

He holds my chin up so that he's looking at me.

"Tris your not a burden, I love you so much and I don't mind staying at the hospital with you- I wanted to. And your not being a burden by me having to protect you from other people. That's my decision to be over protective of you, because I love you and I don't want anyone else to take you away from me." He says looking into my watery eyes.

"I love you so much, you can't even imagine." And with that he kisses me on the lips as I kiss him back, him playing with my bottom lip. I hear him moan as I wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up so I'm wrapped around him and he lays me on the bed gently, climbing over me. He breaks apart from the kiss as he looks at me, his eyes worried.

"I don't want to go too fast, especially if it scares you after what happened with Alexander." He says. I smile and caress his cheek with my hand.

"You don't scare me." I reply. "Tobias I love you."

He smiles and kisses me again as I feel his hands slowly reach up my shirt going to my bra. We hear a knock on the door and he frowns and kisses me on the lips one more time as he pulls me up with him off of the bed. We open the door to our apartment and see Christina standing there, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came to get you because I'm going shopping and I need a friend's opinion on some things!" She says smiling.

"Christina I'm kind of busy right now-" Before I can get anything else out she grabs my hand and looks at me.

"I really need your help deciding on some things." She says.

I look at Tobias and he smiles.

"Go ahead." He says, smiling at me.

"Okay." I say. We both kiss in front of Christina and she looks away as we do it. Next thing I know she grabs my hand and pulls me with her out the door, going towards the stores.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I really wanted Tris to stay home with me but I know she needs to go out and spend time with her friends. We were close to going further until Christina knocked on the door. Now I'm so turned on by Tris that she's not here and I don't now what to do.

I go and lay down on my bed as I feel my erection in my pants. I'm thinking about self pleasure, considering I'm so turned on right now by Tris.

I close my eyes and slowly unzip my pants like Tris does when were making love. I moan as I feel my penis bulging out of my boxers. I lightly touch it through my boxers like Tris does and I moan even louder. I imagine Tris rubbing her hand over my erection in boxers as I continue to moan.

I'm so horny right now and all I can picture in my head is Tris playing with me. My hand slowly slides into my boxers as my hand brushes over my erection. I picture Tris, lightly wrapping her tiny fingers around my cock as she pumps up and down.

"Ohhh." I moan as I wrap my hand around my penis. I begin to slowly pump up and down, and I feel very turned on. I brush my thumb over the tip of my penis like Tris does and I shiver from the pleasure I'm giving myself.

"Please Tris." I say as I pump even faster. I use my other hand to massage my balls like she does, as she pumps her tiny hand up and down my penis. I feel myself so close to cumming as I imagine her, licking from my balls all the way to the tip of my penis. I groan and thrust forwards as I feel myself cum in my hand. I shake from the pleasure and realize I just made myself cum to Tris.

I look down and see that I just came in my pants, so I go to take a shower to rinse off. I can't wait until Tris gets home and I can have her in my arms again.

 **I hoped you loved the lemons as much as I do!:P Here is this chapter and please leave a comment of what you think is going to happen in the next chapter! See ya soon fellow dauntless:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi you guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter and here is this chapter!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

After I got out of the shower, I was trying to think of some ideas that are romantic for me and Tris to do. I love Tris so much, and I want her to know that. I want her to know that I will always be with her forever. She's the first good thing that's ever happened to me and I want her to know that. She's the first person I've ever shared my life with and she understands me. And when she saw what my father had done to me, she didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. She's always loved me unconditionally and I'm so happy she's in my life.

I then come up with the perfect idea.

Tris's P.O.V.

"Christina what do you need help on deciding?" I ask her.

"I'm going out tonight with Will and I need help picking out some new lingerie for him." She says.

"Fine." I growl. I don't really want to go back into the lingerie store, but it seems like I'm gonna have to.

We walk into the store and Christina immediately grabs some lingerie and looks at me, smiling.

"While were here were gonna get you some lingerie too." She says, smiling.

"Do we have to?" I ask her, whining.

"Oh don't even go there! You know you love it when Four see's you in lingerie!" She says smiling. I blush as she hands me some lingerie to go try on in the dressing room.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Christina had finished shopping for lingerie, I walked back to our apartment. I put the key in the door and unlock it and I immediately see something red on the floor. Roses.

I smile and shut the door behind me, as I follow the roses into our hallway, and then into our bedroom. I smile when I see candles lit everywhere and rose petals all over the bed. It looked beautiful. I feel a pair of hands around my waist and turn around to see Four, smiling.

"Hey beautiful." He says into my ear.

"Did you do this?" I ask him.

"Of course I did." He says as I brush my lips against his. We kiss and I feel his hands wrap around my waist as my hands go around his neck. I break apart from him and look into his eyes.

"I love it." I say. He smiles.

"Tris I have something I want to tell you." He says.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Tris I love you so much and I don't ever want to be apart from you. Your the most beautiful-est person I've ever met and you make me happy. I love you so much words can't describe and I just wanted to know..."

He gets down on one knee and pulls a little black box out of his pocket. He then opens it and there stands the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me?"

I feel tears streaming down my cheek as I smile and then hug him as he stands up.

"Yes!" I say crying. He smiles and then kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, fiercely letting him know how much I love him. He smiles in the kiss and then places one hand on my butt with the other wrapped around my waist. He slowly picks me up and then places me down on the bed as he climbs over on top of me.

"Tris I love you so much." He says quietly into my ear. I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Tobias." I say, kissing him on the lips. We kiss as I feel his hands slide down my body. I know what he's going for so I take his shirt off of him as he helps me. I then throw his shirt on the floor as he pulls my shirt over my head and places it on the bed next to us. I immediately feel his warm fingers touch my bra and unclasp it from behind.

"Tobias." I say moaning. He smiles and takes my bra off of me as I lay underneath him getting more wet as he touches me.

"Tris your so beautiful." He says, massaging my breasts. I gasp and then reach for his pants. I unzip them slowly, all while kissing Tobias. He helps pull his pants down as I throw them at the end of the bed. I begin to suck on his neck and moans.

"Tris..."

His hands travel down my body and reach my jeans. I help pull them off and now were both left in our underwear. I moan as I feel his hands slip into my underwear and start rubbing my slit.

"Tobias please." I say whining.

"Tris, I want to try something." He says. He pulls down my underwear and then takes off his. He turns around so his back is facing me. He begins to kiss my area and I moan. I grab his erect penis and begin to pump.

"Oh Tris..." He says.

I think I remember Christina telling me about what this position this was in sex, where the guy is on top of the girl but is facing the other way so we can both pleasure each other at the same time. What was it?... oh yeah it was called sixty nine.

I begin to pump him harder as he licks my folds. I moan in ecstasy as he rubs my clit with his finger and licks my opening.

"Tobias... that feels so good." I say as I lick his dick. He groans and thrusts in my mouth lightly as I lick him. I smile at this and then deep throat him. He groans and thrust into my mouth a little harder this time.

I feel him begin to lick further into my area and I moan and gasp, arching into his face. He then sucks on my clit with his tongue as he sticks a finger inside of me.

"Tobias!" I say gasping.

I then suck him harder and he groans as he moves his finger fast, in and out of me.

"Tris I'm gonna cum!" He says.

"Tobias!" I yell as he hits my g spot with his finger. I moan as my juices spill all over his finger. I then suck him hard one last time as I feel him spill into my mouth.

"Tris!" He says yelling. I lick the cum off of his dick as he comes back up to me and lays down beside me.

"Tris I love you so much." He says, kissing me on the head.

"I love you more." I say, covering us up with a blanket.

"Your mine forever." I hear him say as he drifts off into sleep, and eventually I do too.

 **Ta-Da! Stay around for more!:P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi you guys! Here is chapter 15 and I hope you like it!:P Please leave a review telling me how I did so I know if I'm doing good writing this fanfiction or not!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up as I feel Four's arms wrapped around my naked body. I stir a little and Four instantly wakes up.

"Good morning my beautiful fiance." Four says to me, smiling. I smile back and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you so much." I say to him.

"I love you more though." He says to me.

"We'll see about that." I say smiling as I kiss him back. He kisses me and then I look over and see the alarm clock. It already seven o clock and I have to be at work at eight.

"Tobias?" I say in between the kissing.

"Tris?" He says kissing.

"I have to get ready for work." I say. He groans and hugs me.

"I just want to spend the day with my fiance." He says nuzzling my neck.

"I want to spend the day with you too but I have to go to work." I say frowning.

"Okay." He says in a sad voice. I kiss him on the lips and smile.

"I'll see you after work though." I say. "Don't you have to train the initiates today?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I gotta be there at eight thirty." He says, frowning.

I kiss him on the lips and then get up out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." I say.

"Okay." He says smiling.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After Tris got finished getting ready and went to work with Tori, I got ready and met the initiates in the training room. I was training the initiates on how to throw a knife.

"Any questions?" I ask them after I had finished demonstrating on how to throw a knife.

"Why did Alexander become factionless?" Jacob asks me.

"He became factionless because he was a dumb ass." I say.

"I heard he tried to rape Tris." Another guy said.

"What any of you heard is wrong and it is none of your business." I say to them angrily.

"I wouldn't blame him, Tris is hot." Jacob says. I go up to him and look him in the eyes.

"Yeah and she's also my fiance so back off." I say. After that everyone got really quiet.

Tris's P.O.V.

After I got work done, I went home to go see Tobias. I'm walking home when a stranger comes up to me. I can tell he's a new initiate.

"Hey, your Tris right?" He says to me.

"Um... Yeah, who are you?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm one of the new initiates, my name's Jacob." He says.

"Oh okay, well if you don't mind I need to go home so bye." I say. He grabs my hand before I could walk off.

"I was just wondering if you ever want to you know... have sex... I'm always here." He says to me.

I stand there shocked. First of all, he doesn't even know me. Second of all, I feel like crying because I don't want to be thought of as a whore who only has sex with people who are attractive. And thirdly, Tobias is his instructor so he must know I'm engaged to Tobias.

"Who the hell do you think I am?! I would never have sex with any one but Four!" I say to him. "I love Four and I would never cheat on him!"

Jacob just stands there, looking shocked. I walk away with tears streaming down my face. I don't want to be thought of sexy or hot by anyone else but Tobias. I don't want to be thought as a person who just has sex with anyone she thinks is attractive.

I reach our apartment and go in our bedroom and sit on our bed as I continue to cry. I would never cheat on Tobias and it makes me wonder why Jacob thinks I would. I feel more tears stream down my face and right when I least expect it I hear Tobias's voice.

"Tris whats wrong?" He asks walking over to me, fast.

I wipe my tears from my face really quick and look at him.

"Nothing." I say.

"Tris..." He says sitting down beside me and hugging me. "I know you were just crying, so what's wrong?" He asks, stroking my hair.

I look up at him and stare into his beautiful eyes.

"I just met one of the new initiates in the hallway, and..."

"And what?" He asks me concerned.

"He asked if I would have sex with him." I say crying even more now. I feel Tobias's grip around me get tighter as he looks at me, with a mad face.

"Who asked you this?" He asks in a deep voice. I could tell he was mad that someone asked me this question.

"Um... I think his name was Jacob." I say.

Tobias looks even more pissed and holds me tighter to him.

"Tris, your mine and I won't ever let someone else take you away from me." He says to me, kissing me on the forehead. "I will defiantly beat the crap out of him the next time I see him."

"I just don't want to be thought of as a whore. Someone who will have sex with whoever she can get her hands on." I say.

"Tris." He says holding my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"You are not a whore. You've only had sex with one person, and that's me. And I'm the first boyfriend you've ever had so that does not make you a whore." Tobias says.

"Okay?" He says, smiling and wiping a tear from my face.

"Okay." I say as he leans in and kisses me on the lips. We kiss one another, with passion. We break apart from the kiss and he looks at me, smiling.

"Tris?"

"Yes?" I say.

"Your mine, forever." He says back to me.

 **The next chapter will be coming soon!:P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! Here is chapter 16 and I hope you like it! Leave a comment below telling me how you think I did!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

The next day when I walk into the training room, I see Jacob talking to some of the other initiates.

"Jacob I need to talk to you." I say. He nods and comes over to me.

"I don't ever want you to talk to my girlfriend again. Your not allowed to touch her, or talk to her. Understand?" I say to him. "And she is mine so don't even think you can steal her away from me."

"Whatever." Jacob says as he walks away. I grab him by the arm and look at him.

"Don't talk to her, or you will get hurt." I say looking into his soul. He just looks at me before walking away.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm leaving work because its the end of the day. I just want to go home and lay in bed with Tobias. It's already nine o clock, because I had to work late at the tattoo parlor with Tori today.

I'm walking down the hallway, going to our apartment when I hear a noise. A big noise too. I turn around and don't see anybody so I keep walking.

I suddenly feel a pair of hands wrap around my mouth. I scream and kick and thrust as they hold me tight and another person hits me on the head with something. I feel blood trickle down my head as I fall to the ground, unconscious.

Four's P.O.V.

Tris told me that she was getting home late tonight, but it's already ten o clock. She should have been home by now.

I walk out the door, going to find Tris and see where she went when Hannah, one of the initiates stopped me.

"Four?" She says out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, curious.

"I saw it happen in the hallway and I didn't do anything because I got scared and I'm so sorry!" She says freaking out.

"Woah, slow down. What happened?" I ask her.

"Some of the initiates had a plan to kidnap Tris and torture her and I was gonna stop them but I was scared that they would kill me! I saw them attack Tris in the hallway!" She says.

My mind goes black. First of all, no one touches Tris without my permission. And second of all, where is she now? What if they've already started to torture her? What if she's dead?... No, she can't be dead. Tris is strong and brave.

"Where did it happen?" I ask in a panicky voice. I need to find Tris before they hurt her.

"I'll show you." She says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up, my head pounds and my side hurts. I look around the room and see that I'm in the stimulation room, tied to the chair.

What am I doing here? How did I get here?... I was walking down the hallway when two people attacked me.

"Hello Tris." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn my head slowly and see Jacob.

"Jacob?" I say. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

"Because Four thought I couldn't. But he was so wrong." Jacob says as he starts picking up needles and putting serums in the bottles.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, breathing hard.

He turns towards me and smiles.

"With this serum, your going to kill Four." He says. He puts the needle to my neck and I scream.

"NO!" I say as I try to move but I'm tied down. He then sticks it in my neck and I start to cry. I don't know what this serum will do, but I love Four. I would never want to kill him.

"Now we'll just wait until he gets here." Jacob says, smiling devilishly. I then drift off into sleep.

Four's P.O.V.

When Hannah takes me to the hallway where Tris was, I see a lot of blood on the ground. I start to panic and think about Tris. Please be okay.

"Four." Hannah says. "I think when I overheard some of the initiates talking about Tris, I think I heard them say something about the stimulation room."

"Were going there, right now." I say.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When me and Hannah get to the stimulation room, I open the door. I was expecting it to be locked but it wasn't, which was strange. When I walk in, the room is dark.

"WHERE IS TRIS YOU BASTARDS?!" I yell into the room. I then turn my head and see Tris, with a gun in her hand as she has blood, scars, cuts, and bruises on her body.

"Tris..." I say. I run over to get her but she holds the gun up to me. I stop and look at her. Her eyes are dark, and her skin pale. She must be under stimulation.

"Tris, your under a stimulation you don't know what your doing." I tell her.

"You want me to get the gun away from her?" Hannah asks.

"If you can." I say. "Tris, look at me. It's me Four." I say walking a little bit closer to her. She moves her gun down and I run up and hug her. Right when I least expect it, she slaps me in the face and pushes me down on the floor.

I can't fight back because I love Tris and I would never hurt her.

"Tris! Stop! Its me!" I say. She climbs on top of me and I see Hannah out of the corner of my eye start to run towards me.

"Don't come near me or I'll shoot him." Tris says in a harsh voice to Hannah. Hannah just stands there, her eyes big.

"Tris, your under a stimulation." I say to her. She holds the gun to my head and starts to look away. I see a tear run down her cheek as she tries to pull the trigger but can't do it. I know she's in there, I just have to be able to get to her.

"Tris..." I say as I hold her hand over the trigger She looks down at me, with blood dripping down her head and a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you." I say to her. She just looks at me blankly.

"Tris your the strongest person and bravest person I know. I know your in there, you have to wake up." I say to her quietly.

She blinks her eyes a couple of times before I see her dark eyes turn back to normal.

"Four?" She asks me, quietly.

"It's me." I say, caressing the side of her cheek. I see another tear roll down her cheek before the expression on her face changes.

"Four!" She says dropping the gun and hugging me. I just hug her back as Hannah grabs the gun.

"I'm so sorry." She says sobbing now.

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." I say to her. "You were under a stimulation."

She sobs even more now and I sit up to hug her more tightly.

"He injected me with the serum and I tried to fight back but I couldn't..." Tris says crying into my chest.

"Tris who did this to you?" I ask, still holding her tightly.

"Jacob." she says sobbing as she starts to shake at the word Jacob.

"Shhh its okay I'm here now." I say.

I sit there hugging her for a couple of minutes before I realize that she's hurt.

"Tris are you okay?" I ask her. She just nods but I can tell she isn't. She has blood on her head and in her hair, she has cuts and bruises on her arms.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." I say to her. I stand up and then pick her up with me. I start to carry her out of the room as I see her eyes close.

"Tris?" I ask. But she's already gone unconscious.

"Four?" I hear Hannah say.

"Go tell Eric what happened. And make sure you tell him Jacob did this." I say to Hannah as I walk out of the room taking Tris to the infirmary.

 **Please leave a comment below and I will post more soon!:P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I posted another chapter! I've been really busy. Anyways here is this one and I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments/reviews below!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I run Tris to the infirmary, once I get inside the doctors immediately command me to lay her down on a bed. I do so, and then they tell me that they have to remove her clothes to be able to get to some of the scars and cuts. They tell me to leave the room so they can do this and I do, hoping Tris will be okay.

I go out in the waiting room and see Hannah.

"What did Eric say?" I ask her.

"Eric said that he'll need evidence that Jacob did this." She says annoyed. "We both saw Tris and what she was capable of under the stimulation. I know that Jacob did this." Hannah says.

"We'll have to convince Eric that Jacob did this, and he did." I say. "I'm gonna stay here with Tris, you should go back to training."

"Okay." Hannah says. She starts to walk away and I say something.

"Hannah, thank you. I wouldn't have found Tris if it weren't for you." I say.

"No problem." She says, before walking away.

I sit down on the bench in the waiting room, and sit for what seems like an hour. A doctor then comes up to me and smiles.

"You can see her now." She says to me.

I walk to the room Tris is staying in and open the door. Tris is sitting there, crying. I walk over to her instantly and hug her.

"It's okay, I promise." I say. She looks up at me and cries even more.

"I'm sorry Tobias!" She says crying even more.

"Why are you saying your sorry?" I ask confused. Tris looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if we should be together anymore." She says crying even harder now. "I don't want you to have to worry about me and come after me if I get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." She says crying into my chest. "I don't want to leave you but... but-" She says crying. "I don't want to hurt you!"

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head up so she's looking at me.

"Tris..." I say before kissing her on the lips. I kiss her for a couple of seconds before looking at her. She stopped crying.

"Tris I love you so much. I'm not going to get hurt, I wanted to come after you because I love you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. Of course I worry about you but that's only because I'm over protective of you. And don't think that I will get hurt because I won't. The only way I'll ever get hurt is if you leave me. So don't ever leave me, okay?" I say.

I see a tear roll down her cheek and she nods.

"Okay." She says.

"And Tris..." I say looking down at her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't think we should be together, because I love you so much and I can't imagine life without you."

"Okay?" I ask her.

"Okay. I love you too Tobias." She says. She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back, running my fingers through her hair. We break apart after a minute or so and we were both panting.

A doctor then comes in the room and looks at Tris.

"You can go now, we treated all of your wounds but you may be sore for a couple of days." The doctor says.

"Thank you." I say. The doctor nods and then leaves the room.

"You ready to go home?" I ask her. Tris nods and I help her out of the hospital bed. I hug her and hold her tightly.

"When I see Jacob I swear I'm gonna kill him." I say into Tris's ear. I feel her shake at the word Jacob and I just hug her.

"We will get back at him." I say, before holding her hand and walking out the room with her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias are walking down the hallway going back to our apartment. He wraps his arm around my waist as were walking and kisses me on my head.

"Tris I love you more than you can even imagine." He says to me. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too." I say. I then turn my head as were fixing to walk on the elevator, and there stands Jacob with an evil smile on his face.

I start screaming and I feel tears come out of my eyes. Tobias looks at me concerned and then looks in front of me. There stands Jacob, and I see Tobias's face turn to anger. He pushes Jacob up against the wall and punches him in the face. Jacob throws a punch at Tobias and Tobias dodges it. Tobias then hits him in the stomach and Jacob falls to the ground. He kicks Jacob a couple of times before yelling at him.

"JACOB IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU." Tobias says as he looks at him.

I stand there, still crying and Tobias comes over to me and hugs me.

"Come on, lets go." His hand snakes around my waist as we walk back to our apartment, leaving Jacob on the floor.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I open the front door to our apartment and I instantly hug her as the door closes behind us.

"Tris he won't ever hurt you again. I promise." I say as I hold her. I feel her shake and she's crying again.

"I thought I was never going to see you again Tobias. I never want to kill you and I don't know why Jacob wanted me to kill you." She says. "I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. I didn't know what I was doing." Tris says, crying.

"Tris..." I say stroking her hair. "You were under a stimulation, of course you didn't know what you were doing. And it's not your fault that Jacob did this. Tris I love you and you need to stop worrying about me, I'm fine." I say. I lift her chin up so she's looking at me.

"Tris I love you so much." I say. Her small hand lightly touches my jaw and I get shivers down my spine.

"Tobias I love you so much." She says before kissing me.

 **I will be back eventually!**


End file.
